Second Chances
by NightFuryToothless
Summary: Hiccup is a 17 year old boy who dreams of becoming a famous horseback rider.But his father stands in the way not allowing him to ride or get a horse after his mother died in a accident involving a horse.But when a Mysterious Black Arabian horse comes to their stable will his hopes and dreams come true Modern AU Horse fic
1. Chapter 1

My name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, great name I know.I live in a small town called main sport around here is Horseback have a'lot of competitions for showjumping nearly everybody enters except me of course.I'ts because my mother shortly after I was born she got into a bad accident at a showjumping competition and she now my overprotective father won't let me ride in case it happens to me instead.

So when all the other teens are out having fun and winning I have to be their groom because I work for their trainer Gobber, and I also get bullied a'lot because of it the minute I'm cleaning out one of the stalls but I get easily distracted at the competition that's on at the minute.

The competitors are Fishlegs and his overweight highland pony,Ruffnut and Tuffnut and their mischievous quarter horses Barf and Belch, My stupid cousin Snotlout and his chesnut very expensive thoroughbred hookfang and the amazing Astrid on her dapple grey warmblood stormfly.I get snapped out of my daze by my idiotic cousin.

"Hey Useless your Daddy didn't get you a horse yet how sad"snotlout teased again

"Yeah your daddy is too afraid you might get hurt"Ruff and Tuff said in unison

"Guys did you here that Night Fury is coming to our stables tomorrow" Astrid said interrupting mt bullies

"Night-who?"I questioned

"You never heard of Night Fury he was the best showjumper around he is jet black arabian and he can jump anything"Fishlegs said in a matter of fact tone

"If he's so famous why is he coming to Berk"I questioned

"Gobber said there's something wrong with him but he wont tell us "Fishlegs said

"Well you guys can sit around here I'm going to to go win this trophy"Snotlout said and galloped of

"Wait for us "everybody said except for me of course.I wonder what's this Night Fury like and what's his secret problem


	2. Chapter 2

The next day the big fancy black horse trailer pulled up in the middle of their was gathered around to see the black superstar. He was simply the most famous horse ever. People were wondering why a such valuable horse would be coming to a little stable yard on the outskirts of the small town named was one of these people,there had been rumors of why he's coming but no one is exactly sure. Some of them think he's here to show the teens what it's like to be famous in the horseback riding career others just think he's here because the trainers wan't him to get a little break from the paparazzi .Everyone was wrong there is a much more serious problem with this horse that no one knows about.

The teens were gathered around in the front .They were talking about how amazing he was.

"I still can't believe the legendary Night Fury is here"Astrid said.

"Yeah I know it's like 2.5% chance that he'd come to a small stable like this"Fishlegs said in a matter of fact tone.

"I can't wait to see him jump there is so much videos of youtube of him he's like Amazing"Astrid said

"Puh-lease I bet me and Hookfang could beat him with our eyes closed"Snotlout said "Right Astrid we're the champions and a champion needs a lady"Snotlout said Flirting with Astrid. Astrid groaned.

The door came open and Gobber walked in. Next moment there was a lot of noise coming from the trailer ,Neighing, kicking then he burst out Gobber on the ground holding on to the angry stallion reared,kicked and was acting like he was never near a human teens were shocked. Next thing Hiccup noticed were all the scars on the horse it was like he was beaten with a whip Gobber got to stand up he called for the driver of the vehicle.

"What the Hell is wrong with this damn horse"Gobber shouted at the man

"Ever since the accident he won't let anyone touch him he just freaks out like that"The driver said

"Well what am I suppose to do with him?"Gobber exclaimed

"Fix him"The driver next moment Gobber was too distracted by the driver to see that the stallion yanked the leadrope out of his hands and was galloping away

"GET BACK HERE"Gobber shouted running after him but not fast because of his peg other adults soon rounded him up into a circular corral in the middle of the yard. The teens were gathered around the the fence staring at him as he kicked neighed and reared trying to get out.


End file.
